Is Destiny Always Right?
by Rena1
Summary: During the R season breakup, Mamoru once again tells Usagi that he doesn't love her. Yet this time something changes.
1. Two Princes

Is Destiny Always Right?

Summary: During the R season breakup, Mamoru once again tells Usagi that he doesn't love her. Yet this time something changes. What? Well there's a new young man in Usagi's life. What does Mamoru do when he sees this man comforting his bunny?

Chapter One- Two Princes

Usagi's eyes teared as she stared at the retreating form of Mamoru. "Mamo-chan... You promised we would always be together.. Doushite Mamo-chan..? Doushite..?"

She rubbed at her eyes sadly, trying to get rid of all the tears, hating that she was this weak. "Onegai Mamoru! Doushite? I'll change whatever it is you don't like!"

Mamoru stilled in his walk away from her, wincing as he pictured her small crying form. "Iie. Don't change anything. That's not it Usagi.." He paused, clenching a fist to get the words out as he turned to glare at her, his heart close to breaking. "I just... Don't love you anymore.." After a small moment he added, "Get over it."

Usagi's crystal blue eyes widened and filled with a new rush of tears. "Mam-mamoru..."

Mamoru looked slightly confused as a tall, handsome young man moved in front of his Usako and he felt a strong surge of jealousy as he saw the man touch her to help her up.

The man's piercing amber eyes turned to glare at him. "You might not love her anymore, demo you could at least have a bit of decency. You've broken the poor girl's heart you bastard." His glare deepened and the wind seemed to blow at them ominously, ruffling the man's dark brown hair so that the fine strands fell into his dark eyes, giving him a boyishly charming look. Or it would have, had he not been glaring so fiercely. He glanced down at the small girl that was resting her pale hands on his chest. "Forget about him. He obviously isn't worth your time if he's making you cry so."

Usagi stared at the pale man as if in a trance. Her eyes were still shedding tears, but she had almost forgotten that Mamoru was there. This man's voice was... beautiful. She blushed prettily as she realized she was staring and hastily tried to pull out of his arms, stumbling only to be caught by him again.

Mamoru's dark blue eyes narrowed. Who did this guy think he was touching **_his_** Usako that way?! He moved forward to do something, and then halted, clenching his fists tighter. He had no right anymore. And this would work out for the best. Usako would stay alive this way.

Making up his mind he quickly turned and stalked off towards his apartment.

This of course brought Usagi out of her daze. "M-mamoru!" She hung her head as she realized he was long gone, causing her twin odongos to droop slightly, as if they were just as sad as she.

The young man blinked and tilted his head. "Why do you bother with him Serenity?"

"Because I love..." She glanced up at him sharply, her eyes wide and frightened as she instantly went on the defensive. "Why did you call me that?"

"You are her, aren't you?" He smiled slightly, making him even more handsome than before. "I mean you look exactly as I remember. Besides," he grinned mischievously, "who else wears this style?" He fingered one of her long, silky blonde streamers.

Her earlier blush returned as she stared up at him, still afraid. "Who are you?"

He smiled and gave a curt bow, his hair swaying in the afternoon sun so that she saw pure golden highlights. "Watashi wa Satu, Itsuma." He erected himself and took her small hand into his own, kissing her palm in a sign of respect. "And it's nice to finally meet you again, tsuki no hime."

Usagi's blush deepened and her brow furrowed. "Why is your name so familiar?"

He chuckled, the sound deep and soothing, "Because I was your betrothed before you met Endymion."

End Two Princes

AN: I know that I shouldn't start a new fic with having another one that I desperately need to work on... but the idea won't leave me alone! Anyway let me know what you think. And don't worry this will be Mamoru/Usagi.. Unless you people don't want it to be... I'll try to keep everyone in character, but I'll probably change them just a bit to fit my purposes. Till next time!


	2. News of a Dinner Date

Is Destiny Always Right?

Chapter Two- News of a Dinner Date

Usagi stared blankly at Itsuma as if not understanding the language he was speaking. Finally she raised a brow and tilted her head slightly. "Excuse me?"

Itsuma chuckled lightly, shaking his head in amusement. "You haven't changed a bit."

Usagi almost pouted at not getting the answer she wanted. "So I was clumsy and stupid in the past too? No wonder Mamoru doesn't love me anymore."

He frowned deeply, gently pulling her to his chest again. "You're not clumsy or stupid Sere.. And don't let anyone tell you that you are."

Usagi relaxed slightly against his chest, though she didn't understand why she felt so comfortable and safe in his arms. "But if everyone says it isn't it true?"

Itsuma shook his head, "Are your friends being serious when they tell you or are they joking?"

Usagi glanced up at him slowly, a small frown marring her perfect features.

He smiled. "Trust me on this Sere. You have wonderful friends that all love you."

She nodded. "But are you really who you say?"

Itsuma nodded and at her concerned look he chuckled. "I know you love Mamoru still, but there's no harm in me trying."

Usagi immediately looked downcast, "But.. He doesn't love me anymore."

Itsuma quirked one of his dark eyebrows, "You can never tell how he feels."

Usagi frowned, "He just told me…"

Itsuma nodded. "True, but in the past he was never good at showing his emotions. Was always afraid he'd get hurt. So instead of trying it he'd distance himself from everything that could have hurt him." He smiled at the odongo. "Now I don't know if he's the same way still, but the chances are pretty high if you're still the same."

Usagi smiled brightly up at him, hope shining in her once dull and sullen eyes. "Really? You really think so?"

Itsuma nodded slowly, "It's possible." He grinned, "Now if I remember correctly you have a soft spot for sweets, so why don't you come over to my apartment and I'll make you dinner and dessert to cheer you up and this way we can talk some more and you can get to know me again."

Usagi's eyes had become rather starry as soon as he said sweets and she automatically nodded. "Hai! That sounds great! Anou.. I have to tell my mom first."

Itsuma smiled and nodded, "No problem. You can call her from my place or we can go over to your house right now."

She nodded and then paled. "Oh no! I forgot I have to pick up Chibi Usa!"

Itsuma chuckled a bit, "Yup still the same.." He grinned at her again, "Why don't I give you a lift and then we'll stop by your house, okay?"

Usagi nodded and smiled brightly, "Thank you!"

He nodded, smiling at her still and led her to his 1957 classic black Mustang convertible, grinning at her amazed look. "Rich parents," he explained then opened the front door for her.

Usagi got in, smiling a bit as she let her hands trail over the leather before she glanced at him as he climbed in. "How rich?"

Itsuma chuckled, "My dad owns a chain of popular restaurants so pretty rich." He grinned at her, "Now where's Chibi Usa's school?"

Usagi told him the way and then jumped out as he pulled to a stop. She rushed up the stairs and inside the school building almost running into the chibi version of herself.

"Usagi no baka! Where have you been?"

The blonde teen sighed deeply, dragging air into her lungs. "I got held up. Now come on a friend is giving us a lift home."

Chibi Usa brightened at this, of course thinking that Usagi's only friend with a car was Mamoru. "Well then why are you still wasting time talking?" She quickly dashed outside, Luna P hovering along behind her. She made her way to the car and at seeing a tall form standing at the door jumped into his arms. "Mamo-chan thanks for the lift!"

Itsuma blinked in surprise as the chibi girl hugged him.

Usagi almost glared at the scene. The spore already stole most of her time with Mamoru, she wasn't getting Itsuma also. "Oi! Brat that isn't Mamoru."

Chibi Usa blinked and pulled back noticing that it was as Usagi said. She blushed, looking incredibly sheepish and Usagi-like as she quickly managed to get out of the man's arms. She quickly dashed to Usagi to hide behind her leg, glancing up at the original odongoed girl. "Usagi…! Who's this? Why is this guy here and not Mamo-chan?!"

Usagi rolled her eyes, though she was smiling fondly down at the small girl. "Chibi Usa you know that Mamoru broke up with me."

Before she could say more Chibi Usa put her hands on her hips, "So you've already started dating this loser?!"

Istuma raised an eyebrow, "No, Usagi-chan isn't dating me, though I certainly wouldn't mind that. We're just friends Chibi Usa."

The pink haired bunny slowly moved around Usagi to look up at the tall man, blushing as she realized that he and Mamoru had nothing in common but good looks and height… and apparently money by their vehicles.

Mamoru had the tall, dark and handsome thing going for him where this guy was pale and he looked like the boy next door type.

After staring for a minute she nodded in approval. If Usagi was friends with him he had to be a good guy. "So what's your name, mister? And how do you know Usa-baka?"

Itsuma frowned lightly at the little girl. "Usa-baka?"

Chibi Usa nodded and jabbed a finger in Usagi's direction. "This klutz. Fits, don't you think?"

Itsuma shook his head, causing Usagi to smile brightly. Up until now everyone had taken an instant liking to the little brat. She was glad someone beside her was sane.

Chibi Usa blinked. "No..? Are you sure you know Usagi?" At his nod she shrugged then turned. "Ikuko-mama said I could go see Mamo-chan today, will you take me?"

Usagi glanced at Itsuma, raising an eyebrow in question.

He smiled, "Well where is it?"

Chibi Usa smiled, "The tall apartment building!"

Itsuma blinked, "Azabu (I can't remember the name so if anyone knows I'd appreciate it if you let me know! Thanks!) Apartments?"

Usagi nodded, "Hai, is that all right?"

Itsuma smiled again and nodded, "Of course. But why don't we stop at your house first so you can ask your mom. That way we don't have to make two trips."

At the two girls' confused looks he smiled. "I'm staying in an apartment there too."

Usagi smiled brightly, "Really? Well that'll work out so I can pick up Chibi Usa after we're done."

Chibi Usa however, still looked confused. "Done with what Usagi?"

"Itsuma-kun is making me dinner and dessert." She bit her lip and glanced at Itsuma, "Can Chibi Usa join us for dessert?"

Itsuma nodded, smiling. "If she wants to."

Chibi Usa tilted her head, "Will there be chocolate?"

Itsuma smiled. "I think I can manage that."

Chibi Usa grinned, "Then hai I'll be there!"

Itsuma smiled a bit, and then winked at the pink bunny. "It's a date then!"

This of course caused the little girl to blush furiously, much to the amusement of Usagi.

Perhaps sharing Itsuma with Chibi Usa wouldn't be so bad..

-----

It didn't take them long to reach Usagi's house and the odongoed girl got out quickly to go ask her mother.

"Kaa-san…? Have I told you how pretty you look today?"

Her mother smiled slightly, "What do you want Usagi?"

Usagi pouted, "Why do you think I want something?"

Ikuko laughed, "That's the only time you bother sucking up to me. So what do you want?"

Usagi smiled a bit, "A friend invited me to dinner tonight and since they live in the same apartment building as Mamoru I can pick Chibi Usa up."

Her mother seemed to think it over for a minute before nodding. "All right, but I want you both home by ten latest."

Usagi nodded, smiling brightly as she kissed her mom's cheek. "We will be Mama! Thank you!"

She then, like any smart girl would when confronted with having dinner with an absolute hottie, proceeded to quickly change out of her school uniform before dashing back out to the others. "Okaa-san said it's okay, we just need to be home by ten."

Itsuma smiled at her, his eyes roving over the blue and white summer dress she had adorned. "I think we can manage that one too." He then pulled out of the driveway, starting the short drive to his apartment.

"Usagi.. Have I mentioned how pretty you look today?"

Usagi could only laugh and wonder what exactly he wanted.

-----

Usagi squirmed nervously as they made their way to Mamoru's apartment to drop off the little girl.

Chibi Usa grinned happily and knocked loudly, and rather annoyingly on Mamoru's door.

Inside Mamoru blinked a bit, his eyes lifting from their intent gaze on Usagi's picture and then slowly got up to look through the peep hole, his heart soaring and crashing at the sight of his Usako. "Usagi you shouldn't be here."

He heard her sigh deeply, and sadly he noted, then in a slightly choked voice that made him wince, she responded. "I'm just dropping Chibi Usa off."

Nodding to himself he opened the door and had to fight a growl and a flare as he saw the young man from earlier. "What are you doing with this guy Usagi?"

Usagi blinked and glanced up at Itsuma in confusion. "With Itsuma-kun? We'll he's making me dinner tonight," she told him, her dark crystal eyes alight with happiness at the simple act. This only made him wince again. He had never once made her dinner. Her voice brought him out of his self pity mode, "Which is why I'll come get Chibi Usa at eight."

At his confused look Chibi Usa smiled brightly, "Suma-chan is making me dessert! With chocolate too!"

Mamoru frowned lightly. Chibi Usa liked this guy too? And already had a nickname for him? Needing to do something to pull Usagi to her senses he asked, "Usagi didn't you just meet this guy today?"

Usagi nodded and opened her mouth when Itsuma began speaking, a glare firmly in place on his handsome face. "I don't really see how that's any of your business Mamoru-san. You made it very clear that you didn't want anything to do with Usagi earlier."

Mamoru's glare deepened and Itsuma couldn't help but grin and just to add salt to Mamoru's wounds he slipped his arm about Usagi's slim shoulders.

Usagi shifted a bit nervously, unknowingly leaning into Itsuma for comfort. "Well see you in a little bit Chibi Usa."

The pink haired bunny nodded and slipped into Mamoru's apartment, grabbing the dark haired man's hand and pulling him along.

Mamoru glanced at the small child as the door shut. "Is she dating him?"

Chibi Usa shrugged, not realizing how important that small bit of information was to him. "Can we watch Disney movies Mamo-chan?"

End News of a Dinner Date

AN: Thank you all for the kind words! -Blush- They made me feel so talented… I was really surprised by how many people wanted Usagi to stay with Itsuma though.. So I guess we'll have to do a poll. Please if you leave a review let me know who you would rather have Usagi be with, that'll help me a lot. Also tell me what you like and don't like about the story, so I can know what I'm doing right and wrong. Hopefully that'll help me improve. Um.. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out, but I will tell you this, the more reviews the sooner it'll be, cause the reviews make me want to write.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Rabbit in the Kitchen

Eh it's taken me long enough to write another chapter hasn't it? Well better late then never right?

Thanks everybody for all the reviews! They were much appreciated! Anyway tell me what you think of this one!

Is Destiny Always Right? Chapter Three Rabbit in the Kitchen

Usagi's eyes watched as the door closed, taking Mamoru from her sight. She sighed deeply and glanced down, tears already swimming in her fathomless deep blues. "What did I do to make him hate me so much?"

Itsuma frowned and pulled her small frame closer to himself, resting his head atop her golden one. "You didn't do anything Usa-chan… If that idiot can't see what a great woman he had then it's his fault. Don't blame yourself for his stupidity."

Usagi shook her head, fisting his shirt tightly in her hands. "No!" Tears were evident in her voice as she spoke. "Mamo-chan isn't stupid. He knows me better than anyone." She sniffled sadly and glanced up at him, "Maybe he thought I'm not a good girlfriend because all I do is whine and eat."

The young man holding her smiled fondly down on her, gently brushing a few of her tears with his thumb before he framed her flushed face with his large hand. "It's obviously not the only thing you do if you're loved by so many people. But if you want to make a few changes then all right. I'll help."

She stared up at him in shock before smiling. "You'll help me change who I am?"

He shook his head, smiling and gently tapping her nose. "No, Usagi. I'll help you improve in some areas but I want you to promise me you'll never change who you are for some guy that's made you cry."

Her mouth formed a small o' of understanding and she nodded, wiping at her cheeks fervently to stop the tears. "Okay. It's a promise, Suma-chan."

He grinned broadly at her. "Great! Now your highness I believe dinner is waiting to be cooked. Shall we?" He mock bowed and offered her his arm, smiling at her.

Usagi fought a giggle and curtsied, nodding and entwining her arm with his. "We mustn't keep dinner waiting."

Itsuma began to lead her to his apartment, smiling lovingly down at her. Mamoru really was an idiot. He was getting rid of the best thing in his life without even a fight.

His amber eyes hardened slightly. Mamoru really didn't deserve the little bunny, then again neither did he, but he would spend as much time as he needed to be deserving of her.

Usagi glanced up at him innocently and smiled, "Suma-chan will you teach me how to cook?"

He blinked in surprise but nodded, "Sure, but that means you'll have to come over every afternoon."

She nodded, then pouted, "But I have detentions most school days.."

He grinned, "Well then no more of that. Why do you get them?"

"Cause I'm always late and don't do my homework..?" Usagi smiled sheepishly.

Itsuma chuckled, "Then I'll have to give you a ride to school every morning and when you come over to cook I'll help you with your homework, deal?" He stuck his hand out for her to shake as they stopped in front of his door.

She stared at it, contemplating whether becoming better was worth having to do her homework. She frowned as she thought of her first meeting with Mamoru and the dreaded test paper she had thrown at him. A guy as smart as Mamoru wouldn't want someone as dumb as she was. Sighing she nodded and grabbed his hand. "Deal."

"Now add in the vegetables Usa-chan."

The two stood in Itsuma's not so spotless kitchen, trying to make a curry dish.

It wasn't that they were failing; no it was just that the ingredients were not only in the pot.

He didn't mind though. It was worth it to see his Usa looking so adorable.

She was standing before the stove in one of his silk pajama shirts and an apron, both of which had smudges of sauce, as did her face. Hence the reason he told her to wear the shirt and not her cute sundress. Anyway he thought she looked much better in his shirt, only because he was the only one to witness it and this seemed so much more intimate.

Usagi glanced up at him, one blonde eyebrow raised in question as he watched her. He grinned sheepishly, though not at all apologetic for being caught staring. She was after all a beautiful woman in his home, covered with smudges of sauce. Well that and her long, pale, endless legs were clearly visible. And I mean just because he was gorgeous, sweet and had excellent fashion sense in no way made him gay, so of course he was openly staring at what was presented before him.

Usagi sighed and rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't you be focused on telling me what to do next?"

"All right. Stand there looking irresistible and let me kiss you."

Her eyebrow raised again and she managed to look thoroughly annoyed. Though, he noted with a grin, she was blushing.

He shrugged his broad shoulders slowly. "It was worth a try." Grinning slightly at her they quickly finished cooking and he told her to sit at the table while he got the plates ready.

The two sat across from each other, staring down at the lump of unrecognizable food on their plates.

Itsuma sighed deeply, not taking his gaze from the curry. "Ladies first."

Usagi snorted slightly, raising an eyebrow as she poked at the food with her fork. "What if it poisons me? Shouldn't you be protecting me?"

Itsuma glanced up finally and tilted his head, "Poison you? What did we put in that could poison you?"

She shrugged slowly, "Carrots?"

He laughed, "We didn't put those in. I know that you hate them." He grinned at her, "And I'm sure that carrots won't poison you."

Usagi fervently shook her head, "They can!"

He laughed and shook his head, "Can they now?"

She nodded and pouted, "Don't laugh at me!"

Itsuma smiled at her, "I'm not laughing at you."

"Well you're certainly not laughing with me."

He smiled, quirking an eyebrow at her. "All right, you got me there."

"Well then you get to try it first."

He blinked and pouted, turning his handsome face to boyishly adorable. "All right. But if I die you'd better be ready for me to haunt you for your whole life. Mainly at inappropriate moments." He grinned and then picked up some of the curry. "Here goes nothing." He put the bite into his mouth and slowly swallowed.

She held her breath and watched him anxiously.

He blinked after a moment and then smiled. "It's really good."

She raised an eyebrow, looking at him slightly miffed, but mostly skeptical. "It's what?"

"Really good. Try it."

Usagi stared at him before cautiously taking a bite, chewing the food and swallowing.

"Well?"

She glanced up at him and smiled slowly. "You were right."

"Well don't sound so surprised." He pouted again.

Again they stood in the kitchen, cooking. Well not so much cooking as getting the chocolate all over themselves and the counter tops.

Itsuma chuckled a bit as he watched her stir the batter. She had of complete concentration as she carefully stirred the mix.

"Usa-chan.. you don't have to be so careful.. It won't explode."

She glanced up at him and pouted, a look he was becoming exceedingly fond of. "I don't want to get your kitchen dirty."

He grinned and raised an eyebrow as he looked about. "Isn't it a bit late for that?"

Her pout deepened, "Suma-chan.." It came out as a whine as she stared up at him. She lifted her hand to point angrily at him, forgetting that she was holding the spoon.

They both stilled and stared at one another in surprise.

He glanced down slowly and blinked. His once black shirt now had spots of dark brown and as he reached up to his face he felt some there too.

Usagi stared at him for a moment before she dissolved into giggles, hunching over as she did so.

Itsuma raised an eyebrow as he watched her, and then grinned, leaning over to the mix and dipping his finger before he proceeded to wipe it on her nose.

She blinked in surprise and wrinkled her nose in annoyance before she too reached for the brownie mix.

Now Itsuma saw this coming and quickly lifted the bowl out of her reach, grinning widely as she pouted and jumped trying to reach the bowl.

After a few minutes of her unfruitful tries she stopped and let a small, wicked grin spread across her face.

Itsuma blinked and began to look nervous. He remembered that grin. She had done it often in the past right before he had been on the receiving side of a prank or something rather unpleasant. "Whatever you're planning don't Sere."

Her grin widened and then turned into an innocent smile as she reached up to twirl a few strands of hair in her fingers. "Planning something? Suma-chan you really think I would do something to you?"

He nodded slowly. "Of course I do. I know you."

She continued to smile innocently up at him. "In the past you knew me. But I'm different now."

His brow raised again and he shook his head, "You're still-Usa-chaaaan!" He yelped as the small blonde rabbit threw herself at him, and he automatically let go of the bowl of brownie mix to catch the flying blonde, making sure that he took the brunt of the fall.

Usagi blushed lightly as she landed on his chest. So she hadn't quite thought that move out too well. She shivered a bit as she felt his hands on her lower back, spreading heat to her body.

Usagi then blinked in surprise as Itsuma suddenly rolled to the side a few feet, just as the bowl of mix landed where they had been only moments before. Chocolate mix rained down around the two, covering them both in speckles of brown.

Usagi gulped slightly as she stared, wide eyed up into his amber orbs. She shivered a bit as he leaned closer to her, his thumb gently stroking her cheek.

"We're covered in brownie mix… And yet you still look gorgeous." His eyes roved over her face, like he was memorizing her soft features.

Again he got closer to her, his lips mere centimeters from her own.

Her blue eyes watched anxiously as his own colored orbs disappeared behind lids and he moved to close the distance.

End Rabbit in the Kitchen

A.N.: I can be so evil when I want to… hehe… anyway the more reviews I get the sooner I do the next chapter. Let us all keep that in mind. I hope you enjoyed!


	4. The Arrival of Sol Knight

**Author's Notes:** I AM SO SORRY! I didn't mean to take so long to get another chapter out! I've been really busy with trying to get A's at school… it takes much work to keep it up… Also the moving didn't help as I had started the chapter already and couldn't find it for some time. But now I've found and I started writing for it. I'll try to make it as long as I can to make it up to you all, but who knows where it will go… the characters are kind of taking their own turn lately. Also, I want everyone to tell me who they want Usagi to be with. I know people have already said, but we're starting the count over so it's easier. So for the next couple of chapters you can review and tell me. Other than that all I need to say is that I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but I'll try as hard as I can to not let it go so long again. Do enjoy!

**Chapter Four Arrival of Sol Knight**

Her eyes widened in slight horror and just before his lips captured hers she turned her head so he only caught her rose tinted cheeks.

Itsuma blinked a bit and pulled back with a small sigh. He glanced slowly down at her blushing form. "Sere… I'm sorry…"

She shook her head slowly, closing her eyes so he wouldn't see the few tears that were now shimmering behind her lids. "It's okay."

She was so confused. The thought of kissing anyone but her Mamo-chan should have made her sick. And yet… and yet with Itsuma she had wanted him to. How could she love Mamoru but want so much to kiss Itsuma?

It was the atmosphere, she concluded. There was no other reason.

Itsuma sighed and mentally cursed himself for ruining the relationship between them already.

He stood slowly and held out a hand to help her up, glancing away in slight shame.

Usagi hesitantly placed her hand into his own larger one, still thoroughly flushed.

He gulped as his body responded to touching her soft one. With a deep sigh he helped her up, then shyly stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You should probably go get cleaned up so that the chocolate mix doesn't dry. If you want--"

They both blinked in surprise as he was cut off by the loud beeping coming from her communicator. The blonde bunny sighed in relief as she flipped it open and saw the annoyed face of her priestess friend, "Took you long enough Odango. We've got a nasty looking youma down here at the park and could use your help."

Usagi nodded, "I'll get there as quickly as I can Rei-chan, but I'm on the other side of town so it might take awhile."

Her friend waved a hand airily before cursing as she dodged what looked to be a spear made of ice. "Just hurry!"

The connection cut and Usagi closed the communicator, glancing at Itsuma apologetically, "I'm sorry Suma-chan, but it looks like dessert will have to wait."

He nodded, his deep amber eyes darkening even as his pale features became firm with resolve. "Understandable, they looked like they were having a bit of trouble. Tell Mamoru-san to keep Chibi Usa safe while we go to help your scouts."

The blonde blinked in confusion as she tilted her head to watch him, "We?"

Itsuma chuckled, the sound deep and rich, bringing a twin set of roses to Usagi's cheeks. This only made him smile, his eyes dancing with amusement. "You really think I would let you run off to fight by yourself? I've seen you die once Sere, I won't stand by to let it happen again."

Usagi's blue eyes darkened at the mention of the past, but shook her head slowly. She needed to focus on the now. "Itsuma…" her voice was soft as if she was trying to soothe a rebelling child, "you're not a senshi…"

Itsuma snorted, his lips twitching upwards. "I would hope not. They tend to be female."

She pouted up at him, "Then how will you fight?"

"I'm the Prince of the Sol Kingdom Sere. I'm not without my talents." He smiled fondly at her confused look and slowly closed his eyes. A soft gasp escaped her pink lips as a bright gold glowing sun appeared on his brow. The sun flashed once, twice, and then flared brightly, the glow surrounding him and blocking him from Usagi's view. She quickly brought up her hand to shield her eyes from the shining rays, but even as she did so the light died away.

In its place stood a tall young man, one that looked only vaguely like Itsuma. His eyes had changed to a bright red, and when one looked long enough the pupils would flash with flames. His skin now glowed faintly as if a raging fire were burning just beneath it. And his hair had gone from a dark brown to a deep golden orange. His suit was a brilliant white with gold trimming, extremely lightweight and formfitting--much easier to move around in than a tuxedo. On his back was a silver shield with the fiery emblem of the Sol Kingdom on it. Strapped at his side was a large sheathed blade. The hilt was intricately carved gold set with precious stones, depicting roaring flames reaching out to an upturned crescent moon which held the blade itself.

The young warrior offered her a grin. "Sere as much as I enjoy you gawking at me, it'll have to wait until after the battle. We need to get moving."

Coming out of her slight daze she nodded, turning away to hide her blush. "Right. Just give me a minute to go tell Mamoru to keep Chibi Usa here."

Itsuma smiled as he watched her, "I had better stay here while you do that."

Usagi nodded and after throwing one last look at the warrior she walked out of his apartment and crossed the short distance to Mamoru's apartment. She raised a hand to knock and stiffened nervously before her knuckles rapped against the hard wood. Would Mamo-chan be able to tell that she had almost kissed Suma-chan? Her eyes darkened with sorrow as her head tilted downwards. A better question was would he care.

With a soft, utterly heartbroken sigh she let her hand fall against the wood, the sound of echoing loudly in the deserted hallway.

The sound of running footsteps filled the air before the door was thrown open to reveal Chibi Usa. "Is dessert ready now?"

Usagi kneeled down to the little girl's level and smiled. "Not yet spore, we still need a bit more time. I need to talk to Mamo-ch… Mamoru-san. Can you get him for me?"

The girl's pink brows came downwards in a frown at the nickname, but she nodded, turning slightly to yell out, "Mamo-chan! Usagi is here to talk to you!" Then turning back to the older girl she blinked, "Usa, what do you have all over yourself? It better not be our dessert."

Usagi's cheeks flushed and she opened her mouth to retort when she saw movement behind Chibi Usa. Raising her eyes from the little girl's form she felt the breath leave her lungs at the sight of him. His hair was wet and disheveled, and a towel hung loosely about his bare shoulders. His body was completely bare aside from the black slacks that clung slightly to his toned legs.

Mamoru on the other hand was seeing red. His girlfriend was wearing nothing but a man's silk shirt and an apron. Her long legs were left completely exposed and her hair was mussed up, as if someone had been playing with it. And to top it off she was covered in… He sniffed the air and blinked. Brownie mix? What the hell had she and Itsuma been doing?!

He was thrown from his chain of murderous thoughts as she slowly took a deep breath and forced her eyes away. "What happened Mamoru-san?"

The tall, dark haired man winced slightly as he heard his full name come from her lips. No more Mamo-chan? Sighing he shook his head and forced his voice to remain neutral to hide his sorrow and guilt. "Chibi Usa spilled her hot chocolate on me. It seems she's been spending too much time with you Usagi, she's picking up your klutz attacks."

Both girls turned their eyes up to him, looks of disbelief flaring within their colored orbs. Had he really just said that? Chibi Usa glared slightly at him, "That's not funny."

Usagi let her eyes drop down to the floor, fighting off tears. So he really did think she was just a klutz. Closing her eyes she pushed back the tears. It didn't matter anymore. He had made his decision and she had other things to worry about at the moment. Focus now and cry later. "Mamoru-san I'm going to need you to watch Chibi Usa longer than expected. Something came up that the girls and I need to deal with."

Mamoru's eyes darkened and filled with concern. "Let's have Itsuma watch her. I'm sure I'll need to help you girls."

Usagi frowned and shook her head, "No Mamoru-san. I'm sure we can handle it without you. I don't need your help anymore. Just watch Chibi Usa for me." Without waiting for his response she turned her gaze back to Chibi Usa, answering the girl's silent question. "Don't worry, we'll still have our dessert with Suma-chan. It'll just have to wait a while longer, okay?"

The pink bunny nodded, smiling at the teen. "All right. I'll wait here with Mamo-chan then. But don't take too long." She then grabbed Mamoru's hand into her own and tugged the shocked man inside, neither girl noticing the hurt in his eyes as the door slammed closed. Usagi did however hear Chibi Usa telling Mamoru, "You know Mamo-chan, you might not love Usagi-chan anymore, but that doesn't mean you can be so mean to her. She already cries too much now."

Usagi smiled slowly, her cerulean blue eyes lightened. So Chibi Usa cared about her afterall.

"Sere?"

She blinked and turned to see Itsuma…or what he had transformed into was sticking his head out into the hallway. "You ready to go help the girls?"

Usagi glanced at Mamoru's door once more and then nodded, walking back into Itsuma's apartment. "Yeah." As soon as he shut the door she thrust her hand into the air, "Moon Prism Power!" (**AN: **Is this the phrase she uses for this season? If not will someone let me know what it is?) Once her transformation was complete she turned to Itsuma, ready to leave, only to find him staring avidly at her, his pale cheeks flushed a soft pink. She frowned slowly, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

He shook his head, quickly forcing his eyes away from her fuku clad body. "Nothing. Let's go." What was he supposed to say, 'You know when you transform, Sere you become naked.' She'd skin him for sure. He offered her a brilliant smile instead, hoping to throw her off guard. "In this form I'm called Sol Knight, all right Sere?"

She nodded, "Let's go. Mars is going to flip out since it's taken me this long already." She winced thinking of the lecture the fiery tempered priestess would give her after the battle.

Sol Knight grinned at her, his red eyes glinting mischievously. "I know a bit of magic, so I can get us there in no time." He held out a hand to her, waiting for her to take it.

She did so slowly, raising a blonde eyebrow almost elegantly. "You know magic?"

He shrugged, smiling at her. "All us Knights are forced to study it. Now," he paused to pull her up against the length of his body, grinning widely at her surprised squeak. "You need to hold on, it's a bit rough." He winked at her bright red face and then closed his eyes, concentrating as light blazed around them and Usagi was forced to close her own eyes. When the light finally died away they were standing in the middle of the park.

Sailor Moon opened one eye slowly and as she saw the trees and benches around them she grinned excited, "It worked!"

Sol Knight chuckled softly, "You didn't expect it to?"

The Sailor suited soldier smiled bashfully, "Well the only type of teleport I've done before took all five of us senshi."

His smile dropped at this and frowned, his face a mask of firm resolve. "We'd best find them now." He released her from his protective hold and glanced around them. "Do you know where in the park?"

Sailor Moon shook her head, only for it to snap to the left as a piercing scream broke the calm night. "That way." Then without waiting for him she took off in the direction the scream had come from. It had been Sailor Mars' voice, she was sure of it.

She burst into the small clearing and frowned as she saw Mars pinned to a tree, her body from the waist down frozen solid and her arms were completely iced over as well, ensuring she couldn't join the battle any time soon. Not only that but the ice was slowly spreading upwards. She turned to Sol Knight and frowned, "Help get her down while I distract him."

He nodded and ran to the tree the now unconscious Mars was frozen to, easily melting the ice off. He placed her gently down and frowned slightly. She wouldn't be up for the rest of the battle.

Assured that Sol would help Sailor Mars she turned her attention to the youma. Her eyes narrowed in anger as she quickly removed her tiara and let it fly at the monster before she even got a good look at it. No one did this to one of her senshi without having to deal with a very pissed off Moon Princess. "Hey Negatrash! Didn't your mother ever tell you that you're supposed to be warm with a woman, not a frigid jerk! Or is that the only way you can make a woman scream for you?"

All the senshi and the youma turned to stare at her with open mouths at the comment.

Sailor Moon grinned a bit, "We just got cable, so I've been watching some American shows." Her gaze suddenly chilled as she stared at the youma.

The creature looked as many from the negamoon did, like a body builder that had gone a bit too far with the training and steroids, except this one was made entirely of ice. He was like some sort of perverted ice sculpture. God, whoever was making these youma needed to be put down. They just kept getting worse and worse.

An ice spear came hurtling towards her, the shouts of her fellow senshi breaking her out of her thoughts in time for her to see it about to hit her. Closing her eyes she waited for the inevitable pain, only to gasp as she felt herself lifted off the ground. Funny, she would have guessed that the attack would have been a lot colder and more painful. Instead it was pleasantly warm.

"Are you all right Sailor Moon?" The words were whispered huskily against her ear, the breath warm on her neck.

Opening her eyes she found herself tenderly cradled to a warm, white covered chest. "Sol?"

A sigh of relief met her question, "No more speeches, all right?" He set her down gently and turned his gaze to the youma who, tired of being ignored and a bit sulkily that the heroine was saved, had taken to blasting random jets of ice at the senshi.

Usagi frowned and ran closer to the others, moving beside Mercury as she dodged the spray of ice. "Do we know its weak point yet?"

Mercury nodded, frowning. "But we're having trouble getting to it. It's covered in ice and by the time we manage to make it through the ice to shoot at the dark crystal he's regenerated his icy covering. And with Mars down it'll be harder to burn through. I do know however that his eyesight is heat imaging." The blue haired senshi then glanced at her leader and the new soldier beside her, "Who is this?"

Sailor Moon waved a hand airily. "I'll introduce you after. Heat imaging? Then can you lay down a sheet of icy fog for me… I need to talk to Jupiter without being seen."

Mercury nodded, lifting her hands before her and throwing them out. "Shabon spray!" A fine mist emerged from her hands and enveloped the area around them, leaving mere outlines of everyone there.

The youma howled in annoyance and glanced about himself. He couldn't make them out clearly anymore. That damn ice brat had essentially blinded him. He should have taken her out instead of the fire one. All he could do now was lash out blindly at the dim figures, hoping he got lucky.

Sailor Moon squinted as she glanced about in the fog, "Thanks Mercury… Now where exactly is Jupiter?"

Mercury tapped her earring gently so that her visor came down over her eyes. Instantly forms took shape in her view, each colored differently so that she could tell who each person was. "To the left, about a hundred paces."

The original sailor senshi nodded in thanks and quickly made her way to the storm generating senshi. "Jupiter I need you to do me a favor. When I have Mercury take away the fog away I need you and Venus to distract the youma, okay?"  
Jupiter raised a brow at Sailor Moon but nodded, "You have a way to get past that things ice?"

Sailor Moon grinned at the friend. "Sol Knight will help me with that. Don't worry I've actually just got a plan. Just make sure you two can keep him completely distracted. I'm going to need a few minutes to put my plan into action."

Jupiter nodded, though she gasped as a stream of ice flew past them. "Got it. I'll tell Venus." She then blinked in confusion as her odangoed leader took off into the fog. "Who's Sol Knight?" Sailor Moon had better know what she was doing. With a sigh she went off to inform Sailor Venus of the plan.

Sol Knight raised an eyebrow as Sailor Moon came back to stand beside Sailor Mercury, "I'm going to need you to bring down the fog in a couple of minutes Mercury. Just give me a moment to tell Sol what exactly I need him to do." At getting an affirmative from her friend she turned to Sol Knight. "Since you're the Sol Knight that has to mean that you can use fire, right?"

He grinned and nodded, "I can, just tell me where you want it."

Sailor Moon sighed in relief, glad that her idea had worked after all. She had been a bit afraid that he wouldn't be able to. "Do you have to use activation words for it to work?"

He shook his head, "No, I can do it silently."

Sailor Moon smiled brightly, "Great. Then when I shoot my tiara at him I'm going to need you to surround it with fire."

"Why don't I just shoot it at the youma and then you can aim your tiara?"

Sailor Moon shook her head fervently, "It needs to be at the same time or he'll regenerate his body. Will you be able to control it like that?"

He nodded his head, smiling at her. "Just tell me when."

Sailor Moon nodded and then turned to face Mercury again, "Okay you can get rid of it now."

Mercury glanced at her leader for a moment before glancing forward once more and bringing up her hands. Sailor Moon had to admit it was strange to watch. It was like seeing a recording of Mercury release her power, but watching it backwards instead of forwards. The icy mist seemed to be absorbed back into Mercury, whereas normally she sent it out from herself. (**AN:** I don't know if this is actually possible for her to do, but you would think since the powers come from within her she would be able to take them back into herself. And if not in the real thing then it is in this for my purposes. :P to all you who disagree.)

Just as she had instructed Jupiter and Venus began to distract the youma as soon as they were able to see it again. Jupiter would send bolts of lightning as soon as Venus had gotten a good hold of it with her chain. But even when Jupiter managed to destroy a part of the youma it took only second for the creature to regenerate the lost appendage.

Sailor Moon frowned as she watched, "Where exactly is the dark crystal Mercury?"

After checking her data once more she turned her dark gaze to her leader, "Right in the middle of his collar bone. Aim for the base of his neck."

The Moon warrior nodded and pulled off her tiara and readied herself. "Are you ready Sol? We'll need to time this perfectly."

Sol Knight nodded, the black of his pupils filling completely with glowing flame as he concentrated. Just as the tiara left Sailor Moon's hand it was completely engulfed in blue flames so that it looked as if it were a frisbee made of solid fire.

The youma realized it was coming to him only moment before it sliced cleanly through the ice, the tiara easily shattering the dark crystal. But the frisbee kept going through and the girls winced as the youmas head landed a few feet from its body. Sailor Moon let out a slight shriek as the things body melted completely and the tiara came back to land in her hand, the flames gone.

The golden haired warrior instantly dropped her tiara, jumping back and the other senshi looked on in worry, thinking she had been burned. "Sailor Moon?! Are you okay?"

The young woman nodded, pouting as she stared at the tiara. "I can't wear that anymore… It just cut off a youmas head!"

The senshi gave small relieved laughs as they watched their leader, before falling into a small silence as they stared at the knight standing beside her.

It was Venus who broke the silence, her stance firming as she once again became the leader she had been known for in the past. "Who is this Sailor Moon?"  
The princess sighed softly as she glanced at the young man. "I'll explain everything in a minute Venus, but I suggest we get out of here first. The media has already gotten more than enough footage."

Glancing about the three senshi saw that their leader was right. A cameraman had been neatly hiding in the distance, a camera trained intently on them.

"Let's get Mars and head to the temple. All will be explained there." The Moon warrior then trod over to her friend, Sol Knight right on her heels as she did so.

The young man easily picked up the fire senshi and held her within his arms. "Lead the way Moon."

Chibi Usa frowned in confusion as she watched Mamoru stare at the television screen in what seemed to be horror and heartbreak. The poor man had been like that since the live footage of the battle had gone off to be replaced with a reporter telling all about the new warrior, or making it up more likely.

She didn't understand what had gotten Mamoru so upset. One minute they had been watching a cartoon and the next it was interrupted to show the battle between the senshi and this youma. True he had been oddly interested in it--especially when Sailor Moon had shown up--but as soon as he had caught sight of the new warrior he had gone in to this sort of daze-like state he was in now.

She had tried calling his name more than a couple of times but he wouldn't answer her at all, much to her great annoyance. The only thing she heard him say in the next hour was, "She really didn't need me. I've lost her." Whatever that meant anyway. How would Mamoru know Sailor Moon? And so she had come to the conclusion that he had fallen asleep. His eyes being open was a bit weird, but some people slept like that. So with a sigh she went back to watching the television--gratefully it had returned to her cartoons-- and coloring in the book that Mamoru had gotten her just the other day.

Hopefully Usagi and Itsuma would get there soon so she could get her dessert, finally.

Usagi sighed as she sat down in Rei's temple, a cup of warm tea in her hands as she regarded the young women across from her silently.

Rei had awoken soon after they had gotten her back to the temple and proceeded to yell for a few moments at Usagi until she realized that someone she didn't know was there.

Which brought them to this moment. She was trying to think of how to explain to her friends who Itsuma was and where he had come from.

"So Odango? Who is he?"

Usagi winced a bit at the name and opened her mouth to retaliate when Itsuma interrupted her, "My name is Satu, Itsuma. I'm obviously also Sol Knight."

Makoto smiled almost dreamily as Itsuma flashed them all a grin, "He looks like my old boyfriend."

The other girls rolled their eyes at this and Minako then spoke up. "All right we know your name now, but where exactly did you come from and how do you know Usagi-chan?"

Itsuma sighed and shoved a hand through his hair, "Where I come from? That's a hard one to explain. I'll just say that I was in the past, like you all were. Except none of you really knew me well, besides Serenity that is. She and I were childhood friends, betrothed when she was born to bring the Sun Kingdom and the Moon even closer. But apparently Queen Selenity(**AN:**It makes it easier to tell the difference between Usagi and her mom this way. Hope you all don't mind!) later felt that the Moon needed an alliance with the Earth more, especially since one already existed between the Sun and the Moon."

The girls frowned in confusion, "I thought that Endymion and Serenity were in love?"

Itsuma shrugged slowly, "I know Endymion was head over heels for Serenity. It's hard not to be, but that's not why they were to be married at first. They didn't even meet until after the treaty was signed."

Minako tilted her head as she watched the young man with her suddenly serious sky blue eyes, "You loved her too, didn't you?"

Itsuma glanced at Usagi and smiled fondly at the girl, reaching out to tuck some stray hair behind her ear. "I still do. I had been searching for her, and the rest of you senshi, when I literally stumbled upon Mamoru-san and her." His eyes darkened as he clenched a fist to his side, "The jerk was practically tearing her heart out and serving it to her on a platter. It wasn't hard to recognize her as she hasn't changed much and so I intervened. I wanted to punch him, but Sere had already done enough crying for one day."

At hearing this her friends all turned to her, "He made you cry again?!" The shout came from her soft spoken friend, Ami. The blue haired girl looked uncharacteristically angry and had actually started to get up, muttering under her breath, "That baka is going to get it. When I'm through with him he'll never go near water again without shuddering."

Makoto blinked and put a hand to the girl's shoulder, keeping her in place. "Later Ami. We'll deal with it later." She then turned her dark green gaze to Itsuma, "She didn't come to us. So I'm assuming that you helped her then?"

Itsuma nodded slowly, "I did. I figured it was a good time to reintroduce myself."

Rei raised a pitch eyebrow slowly, dissecting Itusma with her violet eyes, "How do we know you are who you say?"

Itsuma opened his mouth to respond when a black cat jumped silently onto the table, sitting down and arranging herself so she looked much like a statue. "I can vouch for him Rei. There was a Sun Kingdom in the past and the prince was Itsuma." She glanced at the young man and offered as much of a smile as a cat could, "It is good to see you again Itsuma-sama."

The man smiled at her, looking a tad bashful. "Luna you don't need to be at all formal. We were friends then and I hope we still will be." He then tilted his head, looking genuinely confused, "Why are you in this form though?"

Luna frowned slightly as Artemis joined her on the table, "We are stuck in it. Unable to return to our other forms. I think it was the only way Selenity was able to send us to the future without us being reborn."

Usagi frowned as she looked at her cat, "This isn't how you always were?"

Luna shook her head, "No, Usagi-chan. Artemis and I used to be like Lunarians, though we weren't quite that either. We were able to take on this form when it was convenient, but were always able to change back." She sighed wistfully and shook her head, "It is good to have you here though Itsuma. These girls could really use some help. They have managed with their abilities so far, but I'm sure you could help them along in ways that Artemis and I can't right now."

Itsuma smiled at the cat and nodded, "It shouldn't be too hard. Besides I've already told Usagi I'm going to be helping her, so that means no more detentions. We'll have more time to work on it."

Rei snorted as she glanced fondly at her friend, "The day Usagi doesn't get a detention is the day that the negaverse gives up."

"Rei-chan! Why are you sooo mean to me?!"

**Author's Ramblings:** All right, that's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. All the important notes are up at the top… This is just a little post-chapter vent area. So you don't have to read unless you want a few extra tidbits. It was rather unhappy to write this one as I knew what I wanted to happen, but the characters kept looking at the script and making changes. I had my friend read it and she was saddened by the Usagi/Mamoru angst, but I didn't even mean for that to go in… it's just Usagi decided she wanted to let everyone know how unhappy she was. And Sailor Moon's speech during the battle… well I was trying to make it all corny like she does and this came out instead… so we'll pretend that she'd say that. Oh and about Chibi Usa getting on Mamoru about being mean, I did mean to put that in. I didn't like how in the anime she was like this giant brat to Usagi all the time. It just doesn't add up. Her mom is Usagi… like the nicest person ever, how could she grow up to be like that. And it doesn't make sense that she would instantly latch onto to Mamoru, but not Usagi as well. So in this story she'll be nicer, still the occasional brat because all kids are, but much nicer. And if you have a problem with that… well too bad. Because I'm writing it. Hehe. Oh! But that makes me think about the whole dream thing. No sense at all either. I mean come on… King Endymion sending Mamoru the dreams to make sure that his and Usagi's love is strong enough? Um hello… shouldn't he already know as he's the future form of Mamoru? And obviously it's strong if they keep dieing for each other. Dur dur. Also you think that if Neo Queen Serenity found out about what the King did he'd be sleeping on the couch for a while. I mean come on all it succeeded in doing was making them both unhappy and proving that Mamoru treats Usagi like a kid, not a partner in a relationship. I mean he doesn't even give her a choice… talk about some respect issues there… And then the senshi's reactions to Mamoru's treating of Usagi bug me a bit. I mean come on they're her best friends and guardians! If a guy ever did that to my friend he would have been toast! So that's why they have the reactions they do in this. I want the girls to be closer in this then they were in the anime so if characters get a little out of character bear with me. They will still interact in some of the same ways. Well that concludes this chapters rant session, you can all return to your normal routines now. But please do review… it'll help me get chapters out sooner!


	5. Losing Her

**Author's Notes: **Okay I know I made you guys wait a while again, but it wasn't nearly as long as last time! That's got to count for something, yes? College is out for the summer—thankfully—and I've now got a little bit more time to write. Though I'm going to be a lot busier than I had originally thought. But hopefully you guys will be patient with me. And I'm apologizing ahead of time that this chapter isn't that long, but there is a reason, that I will explain thoroughly at the end of the chapter. For now, go ahead and enjoy! And don't forget to leave me some encouragement!

**Chapter Five—Losing Her**

Minako sighed as she stared at the large apartment building before her. She really didn't trust herself to see him at the moment, but this visit was long overdue. So steeling herself against the rising anger she strode through the doors.

Getting his apartment number had been easy enough: flash a teasing smile at the security guard and flutter her long lashes and the man had been fumbling about, willing to do whatever she wanted.

The ride up to the top floor had been the hard part. She had to keep reminding herself who he was and that under no circumstances was she allowed to harm him in any way.

This worked well in theory of course, but she hadn't taken into account the absolute rage and betrayal she'd feel churning in her stomach as she approached his door. It didn't matter how she felt though, this wasn't about her.

With that thought in mind she knocked firmly on the door and then took a step back, her sky blue eyes fixed impatiently upon the barrier between her and her victim.

The door swung open and Minako readied herself to begin her tirade, though it died on her lips as she saw the condition her intended victim was in.

He looked terrible, if such a thing was truly possible for Mamoru. His clothing, normally immaculate, was rumpled and his shirt looked to be on backwards. His silken jet black hair fell limply, its shine lost and pieces clumped together in small groups as if he had clenched it in his hands. His face was covered in stubble and there were obvious dark circles beneath his eyes.

One look past him and into his apartment showed her just how bad off he was. His normally spotless apartment now actually looked as if it belonged to a typical college student. Books were left on every able surface and clothes littered the floor as if he just removed it and couldn't be bothered to do anything more with it. Dishes that were still filled with food had taken up most of the kitchen table and coffee mugs were sprinkled all throughout the front room, emptied of their caffeine and then abandoned.

But the worst part of the whole scene was the college student's eyes. They were empty, completely devoid of any form of life aside from utter misery.

Minako heaved a large sigh as she watched him. "Mamoru-baka, I came here to give you exactly what you deserve," she paused and looked him over again, "but it seems you're doing an excellent job of making yourself miserable."

Without waiting for an invitation she stepped into his home and closed the door, pushing him towards his room. "Go shower and get into clean clothes. You're not allowed back out until you look presentable. Then we'll talk."

He frowned at her, but allowed her to steer him. "There's nothing that we need to discuss Minako."

The cheerful blonde snorted and placed her hands upon her hips. "There most certainly is. Though I expect I'll be doing most of the talking, at least at first. Now go."

The older man reluctantly did so, closing the door behind himself even as the blonde turned to face her first challenge.

She shook her head with a sad sigh. Her room was always a mess and yet it was nothing compared to this. With another sigh she pushed up the sleeves of her shirt. "Might as well get started."

An hour later she had managed to make the place…presentable. And she hadn't broken or ruined a single item. And the others said she was a terrible nurse. Ha!

Though she was beginning to worry about her patient. He had been in there for quite some time, but then again he had been in a very sad state.

She scowled slightly as she impatiently watched the door to his room. He could, of course, be avoiding coming out so he wouldn't have to deal with her. But surely Mamoru-baka knew better than that.

With an exaggerated sigh she strode to the door, knocking loudly. "Mamoru, I know you're done in there so stop hiding and come out."

It took but a moment for the door to open and the man to drag himself through it.

Minako glanced him over and, after a moment, nodded in approval. His eyes were still dull, but at least he no longer smelled.

She forcefully led him to the kitchen table and into a chair, shoving a cup of coffee and some eggs towards him. "Start eating."

He glanced warily at the offering. He had heard horror stories from Chibi Usa about the 'Nurse Minako' incident and wasn't sure he was quite suicidal enough to try her cooking. But one glance at the blonde made him realize that he had no choice in the matter. So, taking a deep breath to steady himself he began to eat.

It was…edible, at least. Though he dearly hoped that this would not become a habit.

Minako watched him with a triumphant smile, before sobering up. Time to get down to business. "All right Mamoru, I'm sure you know why I'm here. Usagi-chan is my best friend and I'm furious at the way you've been treating her. And I want to know why."

He opened his mouth to give the excuse he'd been telling Usagi, but Minako cut him off with a glare. "Oh don't insult me with that lie, Mamoru. I'm not called the Goddess of Love because I'm beautiful. I know you still love her just as much as you always have. And even if I couldn't feel that you've made it painfully obvious with how you're sulking."

"I'm not sulking," he muttered quickly, still refusing to meet her eyes.

Minako rolled her eyes. "Of course not Mamoru. You normally live like a slob and avoid your friends."

He looked up at her in slight surprise and she merely offered him a small smile. "I did my research before coming. You haven't stopped by to see Motoki in three days." Taking a moment to pause she brought her hands up to fold on the table. "I also know what sent you into this slump. You were depressed after you dumped Usa-chan, but now you've given up all hope."

Mamoru scowled down at the eggs on his plate. "This has nothing to do with Usagi, Minako."

Surprisingly she just smiled at him. "In a way you're right. It has more to do with the two new additions to her life. Itsuma-kun and Sol Knight."

His only response was the deepening of his scowl and his hand clenching about the coffee mug.

"I can see I'm right. I have to tell you though Mamoru they've both really helped her. She's actually smiling again. Real smiles. And she and Chibi Usa are getting along well now, and enjoying each other."

"Thank you for telling me Minako, but I really don't care," it came out through gritted teeth as he turned his scowl to her.

"Oh stop being such a stubborn jerk Mamoru! You obviously do as you went into this slump right after you found out Usagi went out with Itsuma, or rather stayed in. But Mamoru, I'm not here because you're depressed. I want to know why you're pushing Usagi away when it's obviously hurting you both."

She sat silently and waited for his answer as his eyes took on a haunted look.

"I had to."

Minako stared at him stupidly before glaring. "That's the big reason? Because you 'had' to?"

Mamoru sighed, running a hand through his hair and gripping it tightly. "You don't understand Minako. I keep having this dream… nightmare. We're together and happy and then she's pulled away from me and I hear this voice telling me that if I get close to her she'll get hurt."

He glanced up slowly to see her response and instantly wished he hadn't.

She was glaring fiercely at him and a soft growl was beginning to slip out of her mouth. "A dream? You've completely crushed the woman you love because of a dream Mamoru?!"

He winced at the sound of her yell and then frowned deeply, "It's not just a dream! I tried ignoring it at first, but then it came more often and the battles with the youma got harder. I'm not going to risk her safety just so we can stay together. It's not worth it."

Minako stood quickly and continued to glare at him. "You're a fool, Mamoru. In order to keep her safe you've sacrificed her happiness, which only puts her in more danger." She turned to leave and then stopped, glancing over her shoulder at him. "It's such a good thing you see her as an equal and decided to discuss this with her."

Mamoru frowned at her sarcastic tone. "I do see her as an equal, but this is my problem to deal with."

"No, Mamoru," she began, her voice soft. "You don't view her as an equal or you would have discussed it with her. You know all her secrets, but you wouldn't even share this with her. Even though it greatly affects her." She shook her head slowly and opened the door to his apartment. "She's slipping away from you quickly Mamoru. And you've no one to blame for your loss but yourself. I hope for your sake you wake up soon, or it will be too late. Just because you still treat her as a child doesn't mean that other men will."

She closed the door quietly as she left him alone to his thoughts. Hopefully now he understood exactly what he was doing by pushing her away.

**Author's Ramblings:** Okay so I know that it was really short. But I must admit that it's Minako's fault this time. I had intended this scene to be a lot shorter, but apparently Minako didn't like that idea. Every time I tried to end it she came up with something else to say or just completely refused to let me write. But despite that little bit of trouble I actually like how it turned out. And it means that you guys got something a lot sooner than you would have. I think what amuses me most is the music this made me want to listen to while writing it. I've got a mix I put together that I call pissy music and it worked perfectly to listen to for this. And hopefully with this chapter being written the angsty stuff—or at least the majority of it—is out of the way.

And about who Usagi is ending up with… it's almost completely even right now, and the story could really go either way. I'm not opposed to either option, it's really what you guys want that will be most important in deciding. So decide quickly!

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it and that you aren't too angry about the wait and the length of the chapter! Worry not though I'm hoping to start the next one right away… I just need to figure out exactly where to start. Please do review! They really make my day when I read them, and they help when I hit a slump. I go back and reread them to give me some motivation to write!


	6. Back on Track

**Author's Notes:** Happy Holidays everyone! This chapter is my gift to you all for being so patient with me! Thank you all! God it's been quite a while since I last updated. But my muse disappeared for a while and is only now coming back, except now it goes by the name of Bumblebee. Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but school is school and I've been working for a few more families than normal lately…three… but it's okay because I should be starting work for a couple with six month old twins. Gah! I can't wait! So on with the story. I hope you all enjoy it and leave me notes to get my lazy ass in gear.

**Chapter Six-- Back on Track**

Minako's visit to his home had caused a change in him, though perhaps not quite what the blonde had wanted.

He had sat in a brooding daze for some time after she left. His mind and heart warring against each other on what to do over his beloved.

His head kept reminding him of the danger to her if he should become close to her. Yet his heart's argument was much more compelling: he loved her. And he would do all in his power to keep her safe and happy.

But then his head would retort that she wouldn't be safe near him until he found out what the dreams were about.

So after a long while of listening to these arguments he decided that there was nothing to be done, except for a compromise.

And this again is where Minako came into play.

She had been right. He had not treated Usagi like an equal in the relationship. But not because he thought her too young or immature. No, he knew that where it really counted she was mature beyond her years.

No, his real reason was to protect her. He never wanted to see her hurt and he knew that he had done just that on any occasions before this.

He held back of himself in the relationship because he knew that she deserved so much better than himself.

He had hurt her so many times already. He had been cruel to her when they had first met because he was scared of the feelings she stirred within him. Then he had caused her worry and pain when Queen Beryl had brainwashed him. The senshi thought he didn't remember that period, but he did.

A groan escaped his mouth as he thought of all the pain he had brought upon her. Worse still he had felt something even then for the blonde angel. Beryl had pushed all memory of her out, but he was still a male and she still called to him in a primal way.

When he had seen her that time by the lake he had pictured taking her. And when he had revealed himself she seemed more than willing to go with him. And since he had been filled with such evil energy he had contemplated simply taking her from the human world and making her completely his, to use however his lusts wanted.

Then when she had healed him he had forgotten her once more. True he had been extremely interested in her and plotting with Motoki to get her alone, but that Natsumi girl had shown up and he had been forced to avoid the girl, which meant he hardly saw Usagi either.

He knew now that Usagi had thought he had been avoiding her and so he had brought her even more heartache.

But this is why he always held back from her. He had done so much to hurt her. What right did he have to remain with her? True she had forgiven him without a second thought, but he could not yet find it within himself to forgive all the hurt he caused.  
And what if she realized that he was not good enough for her? He couldn't stand the thought of her leaving him. His heart would not be able to survive the pain it would bring to him.

But that made him feel even worse about holding back from her.

He felt as if he would forever be tainted in this darkness he had brought on with harming her. How could he ever return to being her Prince Charming with such horrible stains on his armor?

This then is where he'd start. He would become the Prince she had first fallen in love with. Then he would get her to fall in love with him anew and they could start over.  
He sat straighter in his chair, a small, but hopeful smile playing on his lips. He would need to find a way to recall all of his memories from their past, but perhaps he could do so. He did have the Golden Crystal after all.

But if he were to get close to her again without the fear of harming her he would have to get to the bottom of whatever was causing these dreams and find out for certain if there was a threat to her safety.

He glanced about his apartment and sighed. He would need to get back to living then. And that meant cleaning. But first food. He rubbed his neglected stomach.

Minako's eggs had done nothing but make him realize that he need real food to eat. So that meant that shopping was the first thing to do on his list.

Grabbing his beloved, ugly green blazer he grinned a bit goofily. Usako loved food. Maybe he should start practicing meals and desserts that he knew she liked.

In a much better mood than he had been in since the first night of the dream he left his apartment. Maybe he would stop by the arcade first to visit Motoki and fill his stomach. He might just be able to catch a glimpse of Usako there if he were lucky.

* * *

Chibi Usa ran happily towards the black Mustang that had become a daily feature in her life. "Suma-chan!" She threw herself easily into the young man's arms. He too had become more prominent in her daily life lately, and Usagi's too. For which she was extremely grateful. She had been truly worried about the older girl until Itsuma had come.  
Said boy smiled down at her, his amber eyes watching her fondly. "Hey Chibi Usa. How was school?" He turned to the car, setting her down in the back seat before getting in himself.

"It was great!" She began to babble happily about her day when she realized Usagi was missing. "Suma-chan, where's Usagi?"

Itsuma smiled at the slight whine he heard in the little girl's voice. "She had to do something with the girls today. But I was hoping you'd come with me to pick her up. We can even get a shake if they aren't done yet. And maybe play a few rounds of Sailor V."  
The pink haired girl grinned excitedly, "Really?" At his nod she let out a happy squeal, almost identical to one of Usagi's. "Let's go then!"

* * *

Motoki sighed in boredom as he wiped the spotless counter for what seemed to be the thousandth time that hour. Besides Usagi and her friends the arcade was sadly deserted of costumers. Not that he could really blame them what with the coming Holiday and all the shopping that would need to be done for it. And he supposed he really shouldn't complain as it gave him a small break from the mad rushing around that had been in here earlier in the day for the lunch hour. It gave him time to think. The problem with that was he had nothing interesting to think about. His most loyal coffee costumer and best friend hadn't shown his face in days so he had had no real entertainment.

Not hearing the door opening he continued to sulkily wipe at the counter.

What was wrong with Mamoru anyway? The man had been completely head of heels for Usagi-chan and happier than Motoki had ever seen him. Then suddenly one day he had come in looking like hell. Apparently he hadn't been sleeping due to some nightmare that he wouldn't tell his best friend about.

No, you read right. Even though Mamoru told Motoki everything going on--including the bit about being a dashing superhero with a knack for saying corny speeches and throwing roses (Motoki had never let him live it down once he found out)--he wouldn't tell him anything about this dream he kept having.

It really bothered him, but he didn't push at all because all it seemed to be doing was making the young man lose sleep. But now it was thoroughly out of control.  
He scowled slightly in thought. Mamoru hadn't been in here for a while now, and Motoki already knew about the breakup between he and Usagi because he had comforted the girl on more than one occasion.

Now don't get him wrong, he loved the dark haired man, but Usagi had been like a little sister to him since he had first met her years ago. And he wouldn't let Mamoru get away with hurting her like that, especially since he knew without a doubt that the baka still loved her.

So he owed his friend a good tongue lashing and a smack upside the head to fix him up. And if the man didn't show up soon he would search him out because if Mamoru didn't act fast this new guy was going to snatch Usagi up instead.

He didn't mind Itsuma so much. It was hard to deny that he was definitely kind and extremely charismatic. Plus the guy really cared for Usagi and Chibi Usa, obviously. But he knew that Mamoru had been through so much more with Usagi and he just knew that the two belonged together.

So he would do all in his power to make the situation meet his ends.

* * *

Mamoru raised an eyebrow as he watched his best friend carefully. The man was quite amusing when he was lost in thought. Though he had to admit that the dark glare had been a little bit frightening, not nearly as much so as the mischievous smirk gracing the man's face now. That look always led to trouble.

With a grumble from his abused stomach he decided he would have to risk interrupting the thought process of Motoki. God save him if this turned out badly.

"Motoki I thought that as an employee you were supposed to see to the costumer's needs. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I happen to think that I'm a costumer and my needs are definitely not being met."

The blonde haired man jumped slightly, dropping his rag and turning his green eyes quickly to Mamoru.

When his friend simply continued to stare blankly at him, much as if he had seen a ghost, he sighed again. "Did you have too much coffee again Motoki? You know you can't handle it at all. It always makes you slightly crazy."

As if finally realizing he wasn't just seeing things, the dark scowl came back. "Mamoru no baka!"

Mamoru winced as his friend yelled and drew the attention of all those in the arcade. All those being the senshi and his Usako. Though the blonde was clearly avoiding looking at him whilst the other girls just glared. Well no, not all the girls. Minako simply smirked knowingly and winked at him.

Gritting his teeth he turned back to Motoki only to notice his friend was no longer present.

Gasping, he felt hands spin him quickly around and haul him up by collar of his shirt. There he was.

Motoki was glowering at him and Mamoru wondered how he never noticed just how strong the man was before this. "We need to talk. Now." The words came out low and through gritted teeth and Mamoru could do nothing but nod dazedly as his friend proceeded to drag him into the back room, then close and lock the door.

No escaping now. Mamoru straightened himself slightly, preparing himself for whatever his friend had in mind to torture him with. Inside though he felt his stomach whine pitifully. He still hadn't gotten any food.

* * *

Back in the main dining room of the arcade the senshi could only stare blankly at where the two had disappeared. That was certainly something they had never seen before.

Minako broke the tense silence by laughing softly, causing the other girls to stare at her. She just smiled innocently. "Well you can't say he won't deserve whatever he gets."

Usagi sighed shaking her head as she fought to keep her mind focused on the task at hand. "Can we get back to the matter at hand? Itsuma wants us all to pick a time for training."

Ami smiled as she stared at the blonde haired girl. She had been in such better moods lately thanks to the young man, and surprisingly enough, Chibi Usa. Where the two had always argued before they were beginning to get very close now and Usagi seemed to be getting more and more protective of the little girl.

"You're right Usagi. We also need to discuss what we're going to do about the sisters. There have been more and more attacks lately and they've finally started attacking more than one place at a time."

Rei shrugged, running a hand through her dark hair. "It was only a matter of time before they started doing that. But that does mean that we really need to start training seriously. If they keep this up we won't have nearly enough energy to fight them all."

They stilled as the door to the arcade opened again, only to relax when they saw that it was just Itsuma and Chibi Usa.

Makoto nudged Usagi, grinning slightly. "Go talk to them for a while. We'll call you back when we need you."

Usagi blushed lightly, but instead of protesting she stood obediently and walked over to the two.

Rei sighed softly as she watched her go. "She's really changed this past week, hasn't she?"

Ami smiled, "She's been doing all her homework and getting good marks on it too."

Makoto chuckled. "It's more impressive that she's been getting to school not only on time, but early. And she's gotten much more serious about all our senshi business."

Minako glanced between the three and sighed, "I'm still worried about her. She may be doing better and that's great. But she's still suffering so much. She's just gotten stronger, but she's still so fragile in ways. I just don't want to see her hurt anymore."

**Author's Ramblings: **Again this area is just for me to get out my post writing thoughts. Nothing important, though it does give you a bit more about the characters than the actually chapter does.  
So, was it worth the wait? I certainly hope so. It was fun to write, but the shift in point of view kept giving me trouble. Oh well.  
A little explanation about Mamoru's contemplating: I really liked the thought of him remembering his time with Beryl makes his decision to go along with the dream seem more logical to me. And I have to admit I like forcing characters to suffer so the idea of him agonizing over it was appealing, also one of the reasons I thought he would make the decision without consulting Usagi. I also really liked the idea of him still lusting after Usagi during that period. I kind of wanting to show there was more to their relationship than all the awkwardness and cuteness they show in the anime. I mean come on, young male, how can he not notice and react to Usagi's looks. Just didn't make sense to me. So that's where this came from.  
And I also wanted to get across that Mamoru is young man still, one that has a myriad of conflicting and at times confusing emotions, especially since he seems to block them often. I wanted to make sure that everyone knew that I am not a Mamoru basher. I happen to really like his character, I just think it could do with some expanding on his reasons behind why he does everything. But if that were the case it would be called Tuxedo Kamen and not Sailor Moon. So I'll expand as I see fit to make him more complete in my mind. Any complaints can be filed with someone else as I won't care.  
Oh also I still have no idea who Usagi is getting with. It's honestly like dead even between the two. Which makes it so much harder to write, but fun at the same time cause Usagi gets to be a player. Any ideas to help me decide?  
Okay I have no idea where the Motoki part came from, honestly. I was just writing to get this to you guys by the end of today and listening to my muse music--Transformers score-- and then suddenly poof Motoki was there and demanding attention. I was trying to write about the girls, but no Bumblebee said it was not to be. What can you do?  
Also I can't promise the next chapter will be out soon, but I will try. I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this though as Bumblebee sees fit to only give me bits and pieces. If anyone would like to be a beta or if you guys want to have like a chat room convo to throw ideas around with me I would love that. It would be really helpful to know what you guys would like to see in the story so don't hesitate to make suggestions or offerings of ideas.  
I hope you enjoyed it! If so let me know why, if not let me know why.


End file.
